A Dangerous Dawn
by AnimeRose99
Summary: The story of a female Killjoy and her run in with with the fabulous Killjoys.
1. Chapter 1

A Dangerous Dawn.

Disclaimer: I do not own The killjoys (as if) or the world in which this is set, it all belongs to the amazing guys from My Chemical Romance.

Chapter One:

The low sound of static cleared as the old video camera was adjusted to a better position, the screen was dark except for the little red symbol showing that it was recording. A clear, strong voice rung out of the darkness, even though you could not see any face on the screen, you would be able to tell from the voice that this girl was young but tough. Her voice showed her youth to some extent but it was strong and you could hear an immature ring to it.

"I don't even know why I'm recording this, it's not like any one is going to listen to it any way, if you're listening to this and you're a Killjoy you know this all ready, a lot of you all too well but if you not a Killjoy and you are watching this you probably won't believe me or your part of B/Lind and you are the reason for this video."

She stopped, trying to remain calm. The thought of B/Lind made her furious.

"My name is Deathly Dawn and if you can't tell from the name, I'm a Killjoy, have been for 5 yrs now. I'm based deep in zone 6 but I tend to roam from zone to zone a lot. I don't trust a lot of people and the ones that I do are all Killjoys I meet back when I first became one of the neon warriors. It wasn't always like this though."

Again there was a short stop as the Killjoy gathered her thoughts.

"I was 9 when the fires came, in the confusion and the terror I was separated from my parents, I don't know what happened to them, they might of died or brain washed by B/Lind if they savvied. I had an older sister too, we escaped the fires together, and she was 11 at the time. After that we didn't know what to do, B/Lind had only just started to take control. My sister and I lived in a small house on the edge of Battery City. We were always a little suspicious of B/Lind, before the fires my sister and I were normal kids that just happened to love Sci-fi and conspiracy theories so we always had thoughts like that towards B/Lind. We hung around Battery City, steadily getting more suspicious of the organisation, by this point two yrs had past and I was 11 and my sister was 13."

"We knew things were just going to get worse when the feeling suppressing pills came out. The promised that it would take away feelings of pain, sadness and anger and it did. We refused to take the pills and resorted to acting like we had taken them while hiding the little pills. We had been thinking about becoming Killjoys for a while and decided to leave Battery City soon after the pills became compulsory. People stopped being depressed and violent yes, but it wasn't long before they stopped doing everything else, stopped smiling, and stopped laughing. We tried to leave, we managed to make it to the old highway tunnels without being spotted and arrested for being out after curfew. When we got to the tunnels we were attacked by Dracs, we didn't have ray guns but my sister had taught me how to fist fight. I was smaller than my sister and faster so I managed to brake free but I wouldn't have left without her is she didn't make me promise to escape even if it meant leaving her behind. I just kept running until I was well into the wastelands of the zones, I don't know how long I had spent walking around before I finally came to a Killjoy safe house. The Killjoys were suspicious of me at first but I told them my story any way. They gave me Killjoy cloths and my own mask and ray gun. I stayed at the safe house until I was 13 when my closest friend was ghosted by Dracs. I stole one of the Dracs motorbikes and just kept going until I was in zone 6. I never found out what happened to my sister and I probably never will."

There was silence for a few moments.

"I'm now 16 almost 17 and living the life I always wanted, I'm as free as a bird, I paint every day, I sing whenever I want too and I fight Dracs on a daily basis. I earned myself a little nickname over the years, other Killjoys know me as the grand theft auto Killjoy. Whenever I fight Dracs I take their motorbikes, cars, vans or any other vehicle they have with them. Sometimes I just drive around looking for Dracs so I can take their rides. A lot of these rides I drop off at different safe houses in the middle of the night with a note saying it is a present from me to any Killjoy that needs a ride. The latest models that I steal end up painted with my colours and stored at my base for my own personal use, others I pull apart and give put as spare parts or use them to modify other rides. I keep a regular watch on Dr D's radio station because he puts a call out to me to tell me if there is a specific Killjoy in need of my _services._ I'm a talented driver and B-Lind likes to keep its Dracs up to date with the latest in motor technology, that means I always stay up to date when I take their rides, so all the Killjoys stay up to date. That's my story so far; never let them take you alive and die with your mask on."

There was a shuffling of movement and the camera was turned off. Deathly Dawn stood up from her place on the sandy floor; even though she couldn't see outside she estimated that it was the early hours of the morning. Her old oil lamp was burning steadily on her right giving the dusty cave a faint glow as the light bounces of the glass and mirrors of the countless cars and motorbikes parked in the large cave. On the outside this cave looked like a pile of big boulders in the middle of the desert but in fact the cave went a lot deeper into the earth. The top level was where Deathly stored her favourite vehicles and the latest models; this was where she sat now leaning up against her prize motorbike that she had stolen from Korse himself. It had originally been white with a black B/Lind smiley face in it but she had soon painted it with her colours. It was now a bright purple with blue sides and black diagonal stripes on the front wheel cover. Some of the other vehicles in the cave carried these colours in various designs, these were her personal machines. Other vehicles were painted in different neon designs, these rides she was keeping for when Dr. D puts a call out to her telling her there is a Killjoy in need of her unique help. All other vehicles she are soon dropped at different safe houses and kept white or black so the new owners can put their own colours on it.

Deathly looked around the dim cave smiling to herself. This was her palace completely; she never let other people in her cave, not even Dr. D, though he had never asked.

She moved to a small gap in the wall where it led down to a lower chamber. This space was smaller and contained a single hammock in one of the corners of the room; there was a camp fire with a small gas stove and kettle next to it. The room was littered with parts of cars, paintings and weapons. She kept her ray gun in the holster on her thigh but she also kept countless others in hiding places throughout the cave as well as an odd rocket launcher and rapid-fire ray gun.

Deathly set the video camera down on a chest of draws and opened the top draw, reviling a large box of batteries, a ray gun and cans of tined food. She started rummaging through the draw looking for the large jar of coffee she kept on hand. To her dismay the jar had been emptied of its contents only yesterday.

"Damn!" Deathly muttered, she had been meaning to make a trip to Dr. D's for a while.

Dr. D and Deathly had a mutual agreement that in exchange for her mechanical help and her grand theft auto skills he would supply her with coffee. She usually helps Killjoys out for free but Dr. D's favours were something different. Deathly didn't like the idea of being at someone's beck and call like most Killjoys but all Dr. D asked of her was that she keep an ear out for any alerts he put out on the radio about stranded Killjoys in need of a new car or motorbike and to take them said vehicle. She didn't mind Dr. D asking this of her after all he did for the Killjoys.

Deathly walked back up to the top chamber and started climbing up a few hand grips that were bolted into the side of the wall. A small metal trap door was fitted into the roof of the cave; she unbolted the latches and pushed the door open. Sun light flooded into the dim cave, showing just how big it was. Deathly jumped to the floor and went to grab the memory chip out of the video camera and a small padded capsule the same size of the ammunition for her rocket launcher. She then presided to grab her rocket launcher and climbing up the small trap door.

Deathly strained her eyes against the bright light out side, it was intensified by the bright colours of the open desert. She loaded the capsule containing her recorded story into the rocket launcher, aimed at the horizon and fired. She did this twice a year, once on her sister's birthday and again on her parent's anniversary. It was her way of telling her lost family about her life now. She knew the message would never be found out in the desert but it was the equivalent of talking to the stars to communicate with a dead relative. She stared out to the horizon, lost in thought for a moment before disappearing down the trap door again.

She moved around the cave quickly, grabbing a backpack full of spare motor parts, her mask and checking to make sure her rag gun was in its holster. She jumped on her motorbike and reeved it a few times to test the feel. Satisfied she slid back a curtain reviling a large dark tunnel. This was the only way in and out of the cave not including the small trap door. It leads a few hundred meters under the desert floor before coming up at a rocky out crop.

Deathly sped down the tunnel, slipping her Killjoy mask down to cover her face when she saw the bright spot of light up ahead. With in a few seconds she was out of the tunnel and speeding away into the desert of zone 6.


	2. Chapter 2

A Dangerous Dawn Chapter 2:

Deathly loved the feel of the wind through her short hair as it was blown out of her face, purple tips streaming behind her. She turned out of a corner easily and smiled to herself as she saw the deserted straight stretch of road that ran away into the horizon. Within seconds she had lent forward and opened her bike up to its full potential. The speed was incredible and she wished she could carry on down this road all the way to the horizon but her turn off was coming up.

The blacktop road continued on for as far as the eye could see but for those who knew where to look, like Deathly, they could see a small mound of odd shaped rocks by the side of the road. She continued on for 100m after the rock pile and turned onto a faint dirt track leading away to a well hidden, smaller blacktop road. Within minutes of following this road Deathly could make out the shape of a rundown building covered in spray-paint and loosely hanging wooden planks.

She parked her bike behind Dr. D's radio station and moved to one of the planks of wood nailed to the wall and knocked. As usual there was no sound from within. She pushed the plank aside and moved into the dark space inside.

It only took a few seconds for Deathly's eyes to adjust to the darkness and when they did she was greeted with the sight of a ray gun pointed right between her eyes. Deathly almost jumped out of her skin before she saw who was holding the gun.

"My god, Lady Boy! What the hell are you doing pointing that thing at me? I almost died of shock!" Deathly hissed angrily.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were a Drac." Lady Boy's voice was muffled by his helmet.

"Ah Lady Boy? You're forgetting one important thing, Dracs. Don't. Knock!"

"True!" Lady Boy looked at her curiously. Deathly could tell that he was trying hard to remember who she was. She stood there patiently waiting for it to come to him. She hadn't been back to Dr. D's for a while and Lady Boy had only seen her a few of those times.

"Deathly Dawn!" He said with his eyes lighting up in realisation.

"There yah go!" She said smiling.

"You haven't been around here in a while, what brings you back." Lady Boy said while putting his ray gun back in its holster.

"I'm out of coffee and I'm on a spare part round, I _acquired_ a van the same make as Dr. D's a few days ago and I've come to drop off some spare parts just in case yours gets broken." She said swinging the backpack of her shoulders and dropped it on the floor with a loud clank.

"Okay I'll just grab him from the other room."

"No need. I'm already here." Dr. D said from behind him, he moved his wheel chair closer towards them from the door way. "Nice to see you again Deathly, I thought you would be running low on coffee about now. What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh you know the usual, fighting Dracs, painting, giving the B/Lind as much hell as I can."

"That's what I like to hear. So I hear you got new parts for me?" He said looking down at the bursting bag on the floor, the tip of an exhaust pipe poking out of the top.

"Shore do, the Dracs that owned the van left it by the side of the road when they went chasing after Party and the guys." Deathly said. She didn't know Party Poison and his gang personally, they had never even met but Dr. D was always mentioning them and every Killjoy knew who they were.

"Those Dracs were just begging for their ride to be stolen by the grand theft auto Killjoy. They should have known better, considering how long you've been pinching their cars." Dr. D said smiling to himself.

"You'd think they would learn, if the guys didn't ghost them then I'm pretty shore they would have had to walk back to Battery City." Deathly said giggling at the thought.

"Speaking of the Party Poison, I was just about to send you an alert on the air ways." Dr. D said looking at her.

"What about?"

"It seems the guys got into a little trouble with a grope of Dracs, their okay but their car got a bit busted in the chase. It's not running so their stranded." Dr. D said.

"No problem, do they want a lift or do they want me to go and fix their ride?" Deathly said, she didn't have plans for today, but then again there wasn't that much to do out in Zone 6 unless it had something to do with Killjoys getting into trouble with B/Lind.

"I think you should take a look at their car, they're not going to like the idea of leaving it out in the middle of zone 5, not with all the Dracs that are around out there keeping a watch on the zone 6 borders." Deathly nodded and grabbed the bit of paper Dr. D had written the coordinates down on.

"I'll swing by on my way back to base and pick up the coffee." Deathly said as she walked out the gape in the planks behind her.

"I'll have it ready for you." Deathly jumped on her bike and took of down the road, heading in the direction of zone 5. She turned on the small portable radio that was clipped to her belt lope. Dr. D's voice came on over the radio as the song ended.

"Hang tight Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Kobra Kid and G-force, help is on its way in the form of the grand theft auto killjoy." Deathly smirked to herself at Dr. D's words. He made her sound like some sort of hero, to her this was just helping other Killjoys out from time to time. Then Dr. D put a heavy beat song on, the kind you just wanted to drive really fast to, and so she did.

Party Poison and the others sat in their mascle car listening to Dr. D's radio station. Jet and Kobra were sleeping in the back seat and Ghoul was trying to catch an annoying fly that continued to escape him. G-force was a few meters away poking an ant mound e=with a stick. Party sat up when Dr. D's voice came back on the air ways.

"Hang tight Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Kobra Kid and G-force," Party immediately turned the volume up. "help is on its way in the form of the grand theft auto killjoy." Party and Ghoul looked at each other and Ghoul quickly turned around and hit both Jet and Kobra to wake them up.

"Wha!" Jet said as a half asleep Kobra shoved him off his shoulder.

"Dr. D's sending help." Party said looking back at them in the rear view mirror.

"Great, any one we know?" Jet said rubbing sleep out of his eye.

"The grand theft auto killjoy." Ghoul said.

"Well we don't know her but we know of her." Jet said again.

"Is she really coming to help us?" G-force looked in from the window, she'd come closer to the car when the other had started talking.

"Dr. D said she was on her way."

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet her, from what I've herd she is a pretty cool killjoy to be around. I wander if she could teach me how to hot wire a car." G-force said smiling in at the guys. They knew G-force admired the theft killjoy, they could understand why too. She looked up to her because she was another strong, independent female killjoy that had attitude problems like her, was giving B/Lind a lot of hell by pretty much taking things from right under their noses and getting away with it.

"I didn't know Dr. D knew her." Ghoul said trying to think of a time when he had seen her at Dr. D's place.

"I've heard him put a few alerts out on the radio about killjoys in motor trouble for her."

"I always wondered where he got all his spare parts from." Ghoul said.

"From what I hear about her from other killjoys, her base is deep in zone 6 and I didn't hear Dr. D put an alert out for her to come and help us so she must have been at the radio station." Jet said thoughtfully.

"And what would you have been hearing while you were snoring on Kobra's shoulder." Party said razing an eyebrow.

"Well he didn't put an alert out did he?" Jet said defensively.

"So how do we tell her where to find us?"

"I told Dr. D what road we were on so he probably told her." Party said fiddling with the radio to get better reception.

"But we aren't on the road any more are we?" Jet was right; they had rolled the car behind a large bolder to stop any passing Dracs from seeing them.

"Well them I'll go and sit on the side of the road and wait for her car to drive by." Ghoul said opening his car door.

"If she is coming from Dr. D's radio station it will take her a good two hours to even get to zone 5. I'd stay in the car if I was you or you'll be up for a long wait in the sun." Party said relaxing back into his seat.

"Good point." Ghoul said closing the door.

Kobra just looked around at all of them and grumbled about being woken up before falling back to sleep. The others rolled their eyes before settling back down for a long wait. G-force moved away and started chasing as small brown lizard around a bush, now in a much happier mood at the thought of meeting one of her idols.


	3. Chapter 3

A Dangerous Dawn Chapter 3:

Deathly looked down at the pocket GPS that she had _acquired _from an unsuspecting Drac a few months back. According to the little device she had entered zone 5 a few minutes ago. She speed up until she almost reached the bikes top speed, B/Lind had been deploying more and more Dracs in zone 4 and 5. Most people would slow down and try and be quitter so they could sneak past the Dracs and avoid a fight but Deathly wasn't a subtle person. To her, if she wasn't making as much noise as humanly possible, something was wrong. Her approach to these types of situations was that if you're really fast, the Dracs who are unprepared won't be able to react fast enough to chase you and even if they catch up it makes the fight all the more fun.

As it so happened the Dracs she flew past were prepared for her. They speed after her in their black muscle car managing the keep the same pace as her but only just. Deathly heard the all too familiar sound of ray guns being fired, she quickly pulled out her ray gun and without looking held her arm out behind her and began pulling the trigger. The road ahead of her turned at a right angle and this allowed her to be able to see what she was firing at as she went into the corner.

The car had 3 occupants, each dressed in white and holding ray guns. Deathly managed to take down the Drac in the passenger seat and as the Drac driving went into the corner to fast the second Drac leaning out the back window was thrown from the car. He landed in a heap on the side of the road but not before bouncing off a rather sharp cactus. Now only the "driver" was left, Deathly hesitated to call him a driver, he was little more than an armature.

As the road straitened and widened out Deathly span her motorbike around so she was facing the black car, in surprise, well with as much surprise as a Drac could manage, the driver brought the car to a standstill. Deathly had expected this, she used this on Dracs all the time; it was one of her favourite moves. She poured on the speed and drove straight at the car, at the last second she turned her bike into a tight cercal around the car. She drove around and around circling the car; she continued to fire her ray gun from all sides at the same time. The Drac climbed out of the car to get a better shot at her. She looked down to see one of the Dracs shots almost hit the back of her bike, now she was mad!

"If you so much as dint my bike I will shoot you in the legs and make you crawl home, yah got that!" She aimed and fired, no surprise to herself her shot hit its mark and the Drac fell to the ground in a white heap. Deathly was a pretty good shot when she tried. A lot of the time she just messed with the Dracs not even bothering to aim. She found it made her fights last longer that way.

Deathly brought her bike to a stop on the other side of the car and got off to inspect the now ownerless car. She could tell it was only two or three days old and it hadn't really been damaged except for a few burn marks from ray gun fire. All in all the car was in top condition.

She looked down at the side of the car, the white B/Lind smiley face was staring up at her. She moved back to her Bike and pulled the lid back on a small leather pouch attached to the side of her bike. It revealed a few pots of neon paint that she kept for times like this, when she wasn't planning on stealing a ride but the opportunity fell into her lap.

She moved to the car and started smearing bright paint all over the black surface. When she came to the white face she spared no time in putting a large blue and purple cross through it. She stepped back admiring her handy work then eased her bike into the back seat like she usually did when stealing cars. The Drac lying next to the car had dropped his gun and she went and picked it up and tossed it in the back seat. She went and did the same to the Drac laying a few meters up the road, though before that she smeared blue and purple paint over its mask and white shirt. The chances where that he was only concussed and not actually dead but she didn't mind, he could walk home if he knew what direction home was.

She walked back to the car and turned it on before she pushed the dead passenger Drac out of the car door.

"Sorry boys but Dracs who try and chase me get their rides stolen, that's how it works." She said accelerating. She turned the radio to Dr. D's station and consulted her GPS again. She was only 15 minutes away from Party's position, she turned up the volume as loud as it would go and started singing all the way there.

It had been three hours since Dr. D had put out the announcement that help was on its way and things were still pretty much the same way they had been then.

Kobra and Jet were asleep on the back seat, Party was still fiddling with the radio and the only change was that G-force and Ghoul had switched places. G-force was sitting in the passenger seat reading a killjoy magazine and Ghoul was on his hands and knees with his head in a bush chasing the same brown lizard that G-force had.

The 11 year old girl giggled to herself reading, what Party suspected was an article about the grand theft auto killjoy and updates on her states and exploits. He wondered if the theft killjoy knew she had a little fan group. From what he had heard from G-force a lot of the younger killjoys really looked up to her.

The radio continued to misbehave so Party slammed his hand down on the radio which coursed Kobra Kid to snap his arm out in a karate chop as he woke with a start. Unfortunately the thing that connected with his reflex attack was Jets neck. He woke coughing and spluttering hysterically, Kobra looked around in confusion. An awkward silence fell over the back seat as Jet and Kobra starred at each other and then at Kobra's hand. Then all at once the silence was broken by their angry shouting and insults. Party sighed as he looked on from the front seat of the car; he wasn't even going to try to break it up. G-force had put her magazine down and was now clapping her hands shouting fight over and over again. All the commotion had brought Ghoul running back to the car; he took one look at the scene and jumped straight into the back of the car yelling,

"Nobody is allowed to make this much noise or have this much fun without me." Ghoul's mischievous grin was in place as he dived through the side window.

Party sank lower into his seat rubbing his temples trying to ward off an almost certain headache. Normally he would have been laughing his head off but after 3 hours of sitting in a car in the middle of zone 5 with a radio that refused to play anything but static his sense of humour had taken a temporary leave of absence.

"Well you lot seem to be having fun." An unfamiliar voice said from outside the car.

Party was up and out of his seat with his ray gun drawn and pointed at the voices owner in a matter of seconds. Silence had fallen over the back seat. The next instant a large amount of motion came as the three male killjoys tried to climb out of the car with their ray guns drawn all at the same time. This action didn't exactly work due to the fact that there were only two doors and three killjoys trying to excite at the same time . . . and from the . . . same door. The results were Kobra lying flat on his face in the desert sand with his feet still in the car, Ghoul stuck half way through the window hanging there regaling shouting some incoherent words and jet hanging onto the side of the door trying to keep his footing.

Party got his first good look at the person who had spoken and instantly lowered his ray gun. A young female killjoy with purple tipped hair and a blue and purple striped mask was leaning against a paint splattered car. She wore dusty volleys and lightly faded jeans with tears in the legs that were patched up with neon coloured material. She had beaded charms and coloured ribbons hanging from her belt loops and a ray gun holster fastened to her thigh, Party took note of the fact that the ray gun was not in its holster but probably in her hands that were places behind her back. She had a purple and blue shirt that spiralled inwards towards the middle and a tight fitting black leather jacket with red seams, the sleeves were normal until 2/3 of the way down where it changed to a stretchy material that formed a sort of fingerless glove over her hand. Bright coloured woven bracelets hung in numbers around her wrists and the corner of a fluoro yellow bandana hung out of her pocket.

"I heard you could use some help." She said continuing to lean against the car eying the gun in his hand. Party put his ray gun back in its holster at his hip as the others climbed to their feet though Ghoul was still hanging in the window with G-force rushing to help him.

"I'll take it that you're The Grand Theft Auto Killjoy, nice of Dr. D to send you." Party said going to help G-force lift Ghoul out of the window before she yanked his arm off.

"Dr. D didn't send me, I don't work for him. He asked and I decided to say yes." She said in a matter of fact voice. Party smiled to himself, she was a pure killjoy through and through.

"So you _are_ the Grand Theft Auto Killjoy then." Jet said hulling Kobra to his feet.

"Call me Deathly Dawn." She said before she was almost knocked over by a squalling G-force.

"Oh MY GOD, it's you, it really you. Pinch me, pinch me, someone pinch me." G-force said letting her go from the leg lock and running over to Party. All the guys looked at each other then all at once pinched her. "Ahhh" She said rubbing her arms. She glared at them each in turn before running back to the female killjoy's side.

"I can't believe I've finally meat you, your names Deathly Dawn? Can I call you Deathly?" She said beaming up at her.

"Ah sure." Deathly was in a state of shock, who was this bouncing thing? The hyper 11 yr old killjoy ran around until Ghoul grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth cutting of the noise. Party looked back at Deathly. "Hey Deathly thanks for coming."


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Diclamer) I do not own the world of the Killjoys or the characters of The Fabulous Killjoys, Just the story line and The Grand Theft Auto Killjoy. **_

Chapter 4: A dangerous dawn

Deathly looked at the group of killjoys standing in front of her. The fabulous Killjoys as they were called, she had realised that when she was younger and now they were like role models to her but she wouldn't hesitate to hit them if they got on her nerves.

"So what's the problem?" She said walking towards them.

"It just won't start." Jet said slapping the top of the car.

"Not to mention the radio won't work." Party said mumbling to himself, giving the radio a death glare. G-force looked at him in concern.

"Party are you okay? You do know you're talking to a car right?" She said frowning.

"Right, well let me take a look under the hood." Deathly said moving to the front of the car. She lifted the hood of the car to reveal the engine. She instantly reached in and started tinkering, mumbling little things here and there. G-force ran and stood besides her craning her neck to see what Deathly was doing. Jet went and stood next to her curious to see how she planned on fixing the car. Kobra got back into the car looking for his ray gun that had slipped out of its holster sometime between his fight with Jet and him falling out of the car. Ghoul and Party had moved over to Deathlys car, drawn by the strange paint job.

"Ah, Deathly?" Ghoul called back to them.

"Yeh?" Deathly said, her head still buried in the engine.

"Did you know you have a motorbike wedged in your back seat?" He said opening the door to get a better look at the painted bike.

"Ah Ghoul, you know you're talking to the Grand Theft-auto Killjoy, she probably stool it." Party said raising an eyebrow from the other side of the car.

"Other way around." Deathly called. Ghoul and Party turned to see her straitening up and shutting the bonnet of the car. "The car is stolen, the bike is mine." She walked over to them wiping her greasy hands on her jeans.

"Well their both nice rides." Party said looking more closely at the bike.

"Yeh, the latest I'd say." Deathly said hiving her bike out of the back seat. "oh and it's thanks to you lot that I have this bike." She said smirking.

"Why?" Jet said coming over.

"Because that's Corse's bike." G-force said staring at it in wonder.

"Yah, he was off chasing you on foot and he just left it sitting there on the side of the road." Deathly nodded.  
"You're the one that stool his bike?" Ghoul said laughing.  
"Of course she is, who else would it be?" G-force said a little annoyed that he was underestimating her role model. Deathly smiled down at the 11 yr old, she was starting to like this kid.

"Well, do you boys want the good news or the bad news first?" Deathly said crossing her arms.

"Bad news?" Party said frowning.

Well I don't have the parts with me to fix your car."

"And the good news?" Jet asked hopefully.

"I can still get you out of here."

"How?" G-force said looking up at her.

"Simple, you can take this car." Deathly said gesturing to the one she had brought with her.

"Great, except what do we do about our car; we're not just going to leave it here." Kobra said.

"You don't have to, we can put it in one of my storage caves and I'll come back and fix it when I have the parts."

"Were is your storage cave?" Ghoul said looking at her. Deathly nodded her head towards the mound of boulders they were hiding behind.

"We're right next to it, well one of them anyway." They all turned around to look at where she had pointed.

"That's your cave, but we drive past it all the time. How come we never see you?" Jet said.

"It doesn't look like a cave to me, where's the door?" Kobra said turning to inspect the rock more closely.

"Kobra, for starts caves don't have doors, they have openings and how else do you think Deathly has never been court by the Dracs? She's careful and good at what she does." Party said looking at his brother.

"Still," Jet said walking towards the rock, looking for a possible entrance. Deathly smiled to herself, the entrance they were looking for was a few hundred meters away, hidden by some shrubs.

"Okay," Deathly said moving back to the Killjoys car and closing the doors, "help me push."

"What?" Party said looking at her.

"Do you want to leave your car out here for someone else to steal or do you want to put it in the cave?" She said starting to push. The four guys looked around at each other before running to help her. G-force jumped in the front seat and started calling out encouragements, much to the others annoyance at her lack of help.

They got to the shrubs and Deathly called for them to stop. She walked over and pulled a blanket the same colour as the ground back to reveal a dark tunnel that gradually sloped away from them.

"This is the only way in." Deathly said looking into the tunnel.

"Good idea." Jet commented.

"Oh and one thing, you guys are the only ones that know about the entrance, so… I'll know who to look for if anything in there gets disturbed. If you _ever_ go in without my consent,well just use your imagination." Deathly gave them an innocent smile while absentmindedly spinning her ray gun sound her finger. They all gave nervous laughs, knowing full well that she would at the least cause them serious pain.

They continued pushing the car down the steady sloop until it started to even out and open into a dimly lit cavern filled with unpainted cars and motorbikes as well as a rather large assortment of weaponry. The Killjoys tried not to notice all the weapons hanging on the wall and in mounds, remembering her threats from earlier.

"Just park your ride over in an empty space, I'll come back and work on it later, when I'm finished I'll just drop it at Dr. D's" Deathly said pulling off her black jacket. The four male Killjoys stiffened as they saw another gun holster siting on her back. The ray gun in the halter looked strange, it had a much bulkier hand peace than usual. Deathly saw them staring and smiled. "It's a modified vision. I'll have to show you how it works sometime." The guys sincerely hoped that she didn't plan to demonstrate on one of them. Deathly finished what she was doing and pulled her jacket back on and ushered them all out of the cavern and back up the tunnel. They walked back to their cars and parted ways. Deathly left a few minutes before Party and his gang while Ghoul and G-force where having a fight over who would sit in the front seat while Party tried to separate them as G-force was siting in Ghouls back trying to bite through his skull. Deathly was flying down a stretch of dusty road at top speed when she turned a rusher sharp corner and noticed a familiar, paint splattered car driving up the same direction she had come from. She dropped her speed until she pulled up alongside her the car. G-force was in the backseat waving to her furiously. Deathly gave her a small smile. "Are you following me?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"G-force wishes but no, we're going to Dr. D's." Party said.

"Close enough." She said and saw G-force's face light up. "I'll see you there then." She said before poring on the speed and leaving them in a cloud of dust. The latest car was fast but not as fast as her motorbike that she had modified herself.

X X X

She arrived at Dr.D's a good 20min before the the others and she heard G-forces existed cry out side when the little girl had spotted her motorbike. Dr.D was sitting in a chair across from her as she sat on the floor tinkering with his wheel chair, trying to locate the source of an annoying squeak. The Fabulous killjoys walked in and started talking to Dr.D while G-force hovered over Deathly's shoulder watching her every move. When Deathly finished, she got up to leave but Dr.D's voice stopped her.

"Deathly could you wait a moment, I have some Intel that concerns you." deathly resumed her place on the floor, looking at Dr.D expectantly. "We have reports of scarecrows moving in the area." There was a slight intake of breath from everyone in the room. Scarecrows were B. ultimate killing machines, on one really knew what they were but what they did know was that they only operated at night and they were very, very dangerous to killjoys. The general rule when it came to scarecrows was to run and hide.

"And did your source happen to mention who the target was?" Jet inquired. Dr.D gave a small sigh before fixing all of them with a worried look.

"We believe they realised it's too hard to try and deal with all the Killjoys so they are targeting the ones with the most influence." There was a small silence as the Killjoys took all this in.

"Well," Deathly said getting up and pulling her mask back up from ware it hung around her neck, "I'll leave you boys to it then." She headed towards the 'door' until Dr.D's voice stopped her again.

"Deathly, this concerns you as well."

"I don't see how." Deathly said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Like it or not but as the Grand Theft Auto Killjoy you have a considerable amount of influence and pull in our community, even if you don't use it." Dr.D was backed up by a row of nodding heads belonging to the other Killjoys present.

"And what would you suggest I do then?" Deathly glared at him knowing exactly where this was going.

"Lay low for a while until the scarecrows move on." Deathly flinched at his words, laying low was not one o her strong points nor one of her favourite past times. "Please Deathly, just for a few days." Dr.D asked, wary she might snap at him at any second for even suggesting it.

"Question," Ghoul said raising his hand. "Where do we go? We don't have anywhere to 'lay low'. All the normal safe houses won't do the job." Dr.D glanced over at Deathly.

"NO WAY IN HELL. _No freaking way!_" Deathly exploded.

"Please Deathly, you're safer if you're together." Dr.D pleaded.

"No, we are harder targets if we split up." The yelling continued as Dr.D tried to reason with a very angry and naturally violent, female Killjoy. He tried everything to get Deathly to agree to let the others stay with her. At one point when Ghoul had tried to calm her down he had made the mistake of getting to close to her. He found himself looking down the end of her ray gun. He had backed away slowly, seeing the anger in her eyes at Dr.D even suggesting that she take them with her.

"Deathly, I'll give you 5 extra jars of coffee if you take them. One for each Killjoy." Dr.D said smiling as he saw her stiffen. There was a long silence.

"Fine!"

_**(Author Note)**_

_**The scarecrows are in reference to the song called Scarecrow. Listen to the lyrics to understand about what they are. **_

_**P.S Sorry for taking so long to update. **_


	5. Chapter 5

A Dangerous Dawn: Chapter 5

"I can't believe I agreed to this. What was I thinking? I'll kick their butts if they annoy me and next I'll go and kick DR. D's butt for making them stay with me and then I go kick B/Lind butts for setting the scarecrows on us in the first place." Deathlys dark mumbling continued as she led the band of Killjoys down the dark tunnel to her main cave. The four male Killjoys were walking as far away from her as possible and looked like they were trying to blend into the dark rock walls. They knew that Deathly didn't want to tack them with her and they were also painfully aware of the ray gun strapped to her leg and the invisible one hidden underneath her black and red jacket. They knew all too well that this particular female Killjoy was prone to violent out bursts which resulted in her causing great pain to whoever was standing closets to her at the time. To say the least, all four of them were just a little nervous about their stay with her. G-Force on the other hand seemed oblivious to teenage killjoy's foul mood. She spiked beside Deathly with no fear of the Grand Theft Auto Killjoy.

Deathly stoped and pulled back the large sheet that covered the entrance to her cave. The room was littered with cars and bikes of every colour and every model. Parts littered tables against the walls and paint was stacked in large quantities on shelves amongst various weapons. The walls and high ceiling were covered in splatters of neon paint and different murals. The Fabulous Killjoys could make out small dark opening in the rock at different points. They could guess that these gaps led to other rooms or passageways that spread out under the desert floor.

"Well, you five will be sleeping with the cars, I bring you some blankets." Deathly grumbled as she stalked off into one of the side rooms to collect the things they would need. The Killjoys took this chance to look around the cave a little. Jet was busy checking out all the different types of rides while Kobra and Party went to get a closer look at the paintings decorating the walls. Ghoul moved over to one of the shelves and paled a little at the amount of guns she had sitting on amongst the various machinery parts and paint cans.

"You know I'm starting to think we would be safer out with the scarecrows." He said holding up a particularly large ray gun that looked like it would do some serious damage to whoever it was aimed at.

"She's not all bad, she just likes her privacy. She probably just doesn't like to be around other people." Jet said moving away from the cars and over to where Ghoul was.

"I like her; she's fun to be around." G-Force said smiling sweetly. Party and Kobra shared a panicked look before turning to their little companion.

"G-Force we know that she is your role model but just don't go turning into her okay, I don't think I could handle another killjoy like that." Party said.

"That and the fact that she would probably be willing to teach her how to use almost every type of weapon in this room and tell her to attack us in out sleep." Jet said pocking a gun experimentally.

"You really think she would be willing to teach me?" G-Force squealed, jumping up and down with stars in her eyes. Ghoul and Party groaned and Kobra hung his head while Jet clasped a hand over his mouth realising what he had just done.

"Shore I'll teach you a few things." A sickly sweet voice said from one of the entrances to the side rooms. They all spun around to face Deathly who stood there with an arm full of blankets and an evil smile spread across her face. She threw a set of blankets at all the guys before moving to stand next to G-Force whose eyes were still sparkling. "We're going to have lots of fun together." Deathly said placing a hand on the little girls shoulder. The male killjoys in the room visibly paled at the thought of Deathly teaching their influential companion how to attack them. "Now watch closely G-Force, this is called a kill shot." She said as she drew her ray gun with a flourish and aimed at Ghoul who screamed and dived behind a car. The remaining three male Killjoys followed his lead seconds after and quickly ran for cover. In the rush Kobra tripped over Party and sent them both tumbling to the ground in a mess of flailing arms and legs.

"Go, go, go!" Party yelled trying to untangle himself from Kobra. He go up and lunged behind a car and looked back just in time to see Kobra throwing himself behind the same car as him. The force of the impact pushed Party out from behind the car and out into the open. "Hey, that's my hiding spot." Party yelled.

"Every Killjoy for himself!" Kobra yelled back at him. Party quickly agreed with him before scrambling behind a different car.

The four Killjoys were too busy running away and hiding to notice the two girls standing up the front of the cave. G-Force was hunched over in laughter while Deathly stood there smirking. After a minute of the guys hiding they realised that Deathly was not actually trying to kill them and got to their feet hesitantly.

"Yep, we would defiantly stand a better chance out with the scarecrows." Ghoul breathed.

(Authors Note)

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I was finishing my last year of school and my own novel. Yay their both done now, I just have to look for a publisher.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT NOTE:

Hi guys, I know it's been like forever since I've updated but I am seriously struggling with writes block. This is where I need you help! I want ideas about where you want to story to go. From where it is right now it can really go anywhere so let's hear your ideas.

I took a break to finish my own novel and now that it's done I want to start writing this again but I don't know where to take it next. I can start writing as soon as I can get some replies.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the past few days Deathly found herself getting more and more stressed. She felt like a coil getting wound tighter and tighter until she would suddenly explode.

It had been a few days since the gang of Killjoys had moved into her cave and if you were to say things were going well . . . would mean you were completely WRONG!

Within the first day they had already scratched one of her favourite cars, knocked over her collection of neon paint and caused a line of her prised motorbikes to fall over like a line of dominoes (Ghoul had been lucky to escape Deathly that day).

Deathly sighed again as she heard a loud crash from the other room as Jet and Ghouls voices began to rise steadily. She was about to grab her ray gun to go shut them up but Party's voice rung out silencing the childish pair.

Again Deathly sighed and fell back on her hammock. Party has been her saving grace these past few days. The redhead was good at solving the stupid fights between his fellow Killjoys and always tried to keep them under control when they were about to destroy Deathly's stuff.

She had taken to staying in her small room instead of working on her cars out in the main room. She wasn't used to other people being around her 24/7 and she found it very annoying and intrusive.

Bing locked inside her cave for days on end wasn't helping her temper. She was suffering from sever cabin fever. She looked at the rocky sealing and cursed Dr. D for the 19th time that morning.

Party was stressed, not from anger or irritation but from the worry of watching the female killjoy's condition deteriorate so rapidly. It's not like he couldn't understand what she was going through. He had met a lot of Killjoys in his time in the zones and most of them did not like people destroying their things or intruding on their places. Deathly obviously wasn't used to having people around her and for a recluse like her to have to deal with 5 mad people like themselves was a lot to ask.

She had now taken to staying away from them and hiding out in her room, which they had learnt very early on, was OFF-LIMITS! Of cause Ghoul had been the unlucky one that had to figure that out the hard way. He grimaced at the memory and looked at the two blackened holes on the wall across from the small opening.

She occasionally came out to make sure nothing was too badly damaged every time someone had a fight. Jet was currently trying to strangle Ghoul as they rolled along the sandy floor. Party rolled his eyes and went to sit by G-Force, who was cleaning her NEW and STATE OF THE ART ray gun (Deathly really did hate them). He too pulled out his ray gun and began to clean it when there was a loud intake of breath from the other side of the cave followed by a sickening crash and silence.

Party shot to his feet and to his horror saw not just a motorbike, but Deathly's favourite motorbike, lying on its side with Ghoul and Jet looking at it with wide eyes.

"What was that!?" Deathly's voice rung out in the silent cave, filling the Killjoys with panic. When no one replied and just continued to stare at each other in shock Deathly got suspicious.

The Killjoys could hear her making her way out of her cave room and into the larger. The commotion had had woken Kobra who had been sleeping up on one of the small ledges of the high cave and when he say Deathly's bike her quickly pretended to be asleep again.

Just as Ghoul and jet began to move towards the bike Deathly strode into the room. Her suspicion changed to fury as she spotted her motorbike laying on its side next to a frozen Jet and a I'm-trying-to-be-invisible-but-failing Ghoul.

She slowly started to walk towards the pair, her hand twitching towards the ray gun strapped to her leg.

"Deathly. . ." Jet managed to choke out but trailed off when he saw the look in her eyes.

"We didn't mean too!" Ghoul wined as he started to walk backwards, tripping over the fallen bike in the proses.

Deathly's eye twitched and she drew the gun in a flash, aiming it at the fallen killjoy.

Party sighed silently to himself; he had seen this scenario many times over the past few days. Deathly would threaten then, try to shot them then storm back into her room until the next time someone would break something. Again he sighed at the begging pair as deathly pointed her ray gun at them. Suddenly Party noticed something. His years of practice and high skills with ray guns had taught him to predict his opponent's shots so he could avoid them easily. It was this insight that told him something was very wrong with Deathly.

All the other times the female Killjoy had threatened them with her gun her shot was always aimed just off mark so she did not really hurt them, just scare them out of their minds instead. This time though she shot was dead on, aimed straight at Ghouls chest. Something had changed in her stance; she looked deadly and completely serious. He could see her hand tightening around the gun so he quickly stepped forward and grabbed her arm and pulled the gun off mark.

Ghoul and Jet took this as their cue to disappear, turning and grabbing G-Force as they ran past.

Deathly was still breathing heavily and refusing to let go of the ray gun as Party continued to hold her arm to make sure she would not try to shot anyone else. Party knew that she had been close to tipping point for the past few days and this must have been the push she needed to try and kill someone.

Deathly wrenched her arm out of Party's hands and shoved her ray gun back in its holster. Party tried to speak to her as she pulled her prized motorbike up off the floor, checking it for damages. Thankfully the state of the art bike was made to resist damages as small as this with ease. Without giving Party so much as a nod she jumped on the bike and speed out of the cave and down one of the many passages they had discovered in their stay here.

Party cursed, he knew she needed time to herself and to calm down but she wasn't supposed to leave the safety of her cave. He didn't go after her though, she was well qualified to handle herself and he had a funny feeling that if he was to follow her we would end up dead, and the Scarecrows would not be the think the killed him.


	8. Chapter 8

A Dangerous Dawn Chapter 8:

Deathly was not angry; she was freakin' pissed off. What right did those morons have to barge into her place and start messing with her stuff? This was why she never let people in her cave. Deathlys glare darkened as she argued her bike to speed up until the scenery around her was just a blur of orange and brown. She knew exactly what gave them the right; she freakin' let them in. They were staying with her because they all had to stick together until they dropped off B/Lind's radar.

With this thought Deathly knew she had overacted back in the cave. It may have only been a small slip in herself control but it could have cost Ghoul his life is Party hadn't brought her back to her senses. She really had no right to flip out at them even if they knocked her stuff around a little; they were just being themselves, no matter how annoying and crazy that might be. She couldn't be angry with them for that, that was what being a Killjoy was all about.

With a sigh she slowed her speed and pulled her motorbike to a stop in the middle of the empty desert. She was still in the heart of zone 6 and she had completely driven off the known roads in her anger. She wasn't lost but this just meant there would be less of a chance that she would run into Dracs she could use for target practice to blow off steam. But thankfully it looked like the Killjoy gods where looking down on her today. A group of Drac cars could be seen on the sunset burnt horizon as they followed her obvious tracs through the desert sand.

Deathly's smile could only be described as evil as she slipped her mask down over her face and tied her neon yellow handkerchief around the lower half of her face. In a flourish she pulled her jacket off and pulled the modified ray gun strapped to her back from its holster. She was in no mood to go easy on these losers and she hadn't had a chance to play with her _rapid fire ray gun_ on a long time.

Deathly got off her bike and walked a few paces away from it so it wouldn't be caught in the cross fire before taking carful aim and letting go of an explosive round, taking the front tires out of the car and causing it to slide in the sand before rolling twice. The car crash wouldn't have killed any of the annoying Dracs but it was enough to cause them some confusion. The car wasn't too badly damaged and the five Dracs crawled from the overturned vehicle without much trouble. As the driver got to his feat Deathly let him find his balance before opening fire and sending him straight back down to the ground. She did the same for the next two Dracs and was about to move closer for some close combat before a loud series of high beeps could be heard over the cars radio. The two remaining Dracs immediately turned on their heels and ran back the way they had come with as much panic as a Drac could manage.

Deathly was left there standing stunned as the Dracs ran away from her. She quickly raised her ray gun before shotting both Dracs in their steps; still completely confused as to why an emotionless creature such as a Drac would suddenly turn and run from a fight with a wanted Killjoy.

Deathly had a feeling that her question was going to be answered as a loud groaning sound of metal on metal rung out in the quite of the desert twilight. The sun had disappeared over the edge of the sunburnt horizon and the sky was rapidly becoming dark. Deathly cursed herself for her ignorance and picked her ray gun up again and spun around to meet her new opponent. All killjoys knew that it was dangerous to be out in the desert at night but here she was.

Deathly turned and faced the enormous hunk of metal that was emerging from the desert sand only a few meters from her bike. Its shape vaguely resembled that of a person and the warn black paint covering its surface made it hard to tell where it ended and the dark sky started. Two bright dots of light flickered on where its eyes would be as it fully emerged from the sand, its full form standing a good meter and a half over Deathly's head.

"Scarecrow." Deathly cursed and made a quick dash for her bike before the enormous robot had time to full turn on. Scarecrows where extremely dangerous machines B/Lind had distributed out into the zones to try and control the Killjoy _problem_ but they had found that because they were made completely of metal they had a tendency to overheat under the desert sun so they only operated at night. Deathly had actually been so stupid as to wander out into the open desert of zone 6 at sunset.

She was within grasp of her bike when a large metal arm swang through the air beside her and sent her flying to the side. The impact knocked the air from her lungs and a sharp pain shot up the left side of her body. She landed in a heap in the sand gasping for oxygen but every time she sucked in a breath her head swam as the pain threatened to knock her out. The blow obviously broke a few of her ribs and possibly her arm as well. She heard and felt the vibrations as the mass of metal moved across the ground to where she was lying; struggling to keep the darkness at the edges of her vision at bay but the fight was futile as the cold grips of unctuousness took her.

_**-Party Poison Point of View-**_

Party was worried for the homicidal female killjoy; she had failed to return to the cave the night before. They had opted to leave her last night due to her boiling temper and obvious want to be alone. Even though she was young she was still a true Killjoy and had proven time and time again that she could fend for herself and had been doing so for quite some time. But now that it was morning and they had yet so see any sign of her, Party had woken his fellow Killjoys up and they were making plans to leave the cave and look for her. He just hoped she hadn't got'n herself into any serious trouble and was just majorly pissed at them and was refusing to go back to the cave.


End file.
